Ramon
is the human form of the cheerful , the 127-year old sole survivor of the gill-man-like of the 13 Demon Races. History In 1986, he lived in human society as a shoeshine boy while aiding Jiro out of common interest, though confused by the Wolfen's methods as he should be in hiding and feeding off of humans in secret. When the parlor he lived in closed, Ramon started to work at the Café mald'amour as a greeter until Jiro left and became a kakigoori seller when Jiro asked for his aid. After fighting off the Rook with help from Jiro, Riki, Yuri and Otoya, Ramon decides to work alongside Riki at a number of jobs. Ramon soon encounters a greater threat in the form of the Fangire King who decides to kill all the three Arm Monsters. Finding even more misfortune after escaping the Fangire King when Ramon, Jiro and Riki tried to kidnap Maya and failed, it seemed all was lost for them when the Fangire King appeared again while easily overpowering all three Arm Monsters once more. However, it seemed luck soon came to them when the King offered a choice between getting killed themselves or killing Otoya at their hands. After trying and realizing that all three were unwilling to kill Otoya to save themselves (as per the King's offer), Ramon decides to flee. But he is attacked by the King moments later and sealed into the . Otoya soon saves them as well as stopped the Fangire King at the cost of his own life. At the aftermath of these events occurring, all three Arm Monsters decide to enter Castle Doran to stop it`s rampage. Before they can do so Otoya appears in front of them (seemingly as a ghost) and asks that they take care of Wataru in his stead when he`s born. They accept and eventually watch over him after his birth. This leads to Ramon now aiding Wataru in 2008, with the Basshaa Magnum allowing Kiva to assume . Den-O Ramon appears with his fellow Arms Monsters in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship for some short period. He was possessed by Ryutaros. Personality A happy go lucky person, Ramon is the most cheerful of the three Arm Monsters. Often having a carefree attitude, Ramon affectionately calls Wataru Oniichan ''despite being much older than him in actual age. Although carefree most of the time, Ramon proves that he actually cares for people close to him as evidenced by him unwilling to kill Otoya despite his own life being at stake. Powers While looking vulnerable compared to his friends, Ramon is able to assume his true form by spinning then snapping his fingers. He can shoot pressurized water bubbles from his mouth and his pupils turn into crosshairs to increase his aim. Basshaa is Castle Doran's housekeeper, assuming the form of a 13-year-old boy in a School Gakuran outfit while using his cunning and telekinetic abilities to mess with his housemates in their games from time to time. As Basshaa, Ramon is quite durable as he withstood being attacked by members of the Checkmate Four. He along with the other Arm Monsters can also lend their powers to Kiva and presumably New Kiva through Fuestles. This is to the point where they can combine their powers at once to assume DoGaBaKi Form and DoGaBaKi Emperor Form. Other appearances Novel In the novel reimagination of the TV series, Basshaa, along with Kivat and Dogga, does not exist in the story, as Kiva is Wataru's Fangire form here. Forms - Basshaa Magnum= Basshaa Magnum The is a gun-like weapon that Basshaa assumes for Kiva to change into Basshaa Form. The Basshaa Magnum's turbine spins to generate bullets made of high pressure water. The finishing attack is . This is done by first having Kivat perform a on the hammer of the Basshaa Magnum. From there, the gun's turbines spin, surrounding Kiva with water as the weapon creates a pressurized ball of water that can home on to enemies upon firing, leaving the Fangire in an extremely fragile state where even the slightest touch can shatter them. Ixa Due to the Basshaa Fake Fuestle tracing Basshaa's frequency, the Basshaa Magnum can be used by Ixa. Although it does not cause Ixa to change into a new form as Kiva does, it retains its power and effect regardless. However, Ixa has only been shown using the Garulu Saber, the Basshaa Magnum and Dogga Hammer were not shown being used by Ixa in the series' run. }} Fuestles There are three in the possession of Kamen Riders Kiva, Ixa and Dark Kiva respectively, which allow access to Basshaa's power. * : Kiva uses this Fuestle to summon Basshaa from Castle Doran. * : A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Basshaa Fuestle, allowing Ixa to hijack the Basshaa Magnum when summoned. This Fuestle was not used in the series' run. * : This Fuestle seals Basshaa by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Basshaa and converts him into the Basshaa Magnum. Basshaa Fuestle.jpg|Kiva's Basshaa Fuestle Basshaa Fake Fuestle.jpg|Ixa's Basshaa Fake Fuestle Basshaa-Seal Fuestle.jpg|Dark Kiva's Basshaa-Seal Fuestle Rider Card The power Basshaa lends Kiva is harnessed in the , which is used by Decade to transform into Kamen Rider Kiva Basshaa Form. Used once in the World of Ryuki to fight Kamen Rider Knight. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ramon is portrayed by . As Basshaa, his suit actor was . Of the three Arms Monsters, Ramon was the only one never seen devouring a human, leaving his method of consumption up to question. Etymology The word is a Japanese onomatopoeic sound representation of a splashing effect. References Category:Arm Monsters Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Allies Category:Antiheroes Category:Rider Powers Category:Monsters Category:Fish Monsters